


Jearmin Week Day 8: Free Day/Old Works

by TheMightyScoot



Series: Jearmin Week 2019 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Jearmin Week, M/M, Marco makes a brief appearance, jearminweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyScoot/pseuds/TheMightyScoot
Summary: Jean doesn't believe in magic, it's something so "out there" that no one would believe in it. Nothing more than make belief. Well, that is until all of those facts are broken.





	Jearmin Week Day 8: Free Day/Old Works

The hoots and hollers from amused children filled the packed streets. Some got into carriages and rode off back to their homes. Tonight Jean walked, completely alone. He had insisted on going to this circus performance on his own. The idea in mind was that he’d run into a dashing dame to accompany home. 

Cane in hand, he wandered past dimmed store windows. Jean had been in nearly every shop on this street. Draping his jacket over his shoulders, in the past few minutes he left the show tent, the wind had picked up. It sent chills down his spine as he walked underneath street lamps. 

With the wind picking up how it was- it knocked off his hat. Watching it tumble down the streets, Jean swore before giving chase. The wind carried his hat down to the farthest end of the street. There was no one down there (as far as he knew), eventually it vanished before his eyes.  
Coming to a screeching halt- he was completely dumbfounded, “Where in the devil have you gone to?”  
Now he was standing in front of a store he’d never seen before. It seemed pretty bland. In the window there were articles and posters for different events. Some from years ago and some he’d never even heard of. The sign had been worn down by the weather, deeming it unreadable.

“Greeting sir, is this yours?” A voice from behind him spoke, it made Jean jump.

Looking at the person, it as a young man. Actually he looked more like a boy, nonetheless he was a young lad. He had fairly long blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. Like those oceans from fairytales, there was a whimsical look to him. Though, what he was wearing was atrocious. Across his shoulder he wore a ratty old green and red coat, underneath he wore a collared shirt with a vest. 

Staring was rude so he cleared his voice, “Yes that is my hat. Thank you young sir.”

When Jean reached out to grab it from the boy, the blond reeled back. The black hat clenched in tight fists. 

With a cheeky look the blond asked, “Good sir, do you believe in magic?”

Perplexed by this question, Jean furrowed his eyebrows, “What?! Of course not, it’s all just a slight of hand trick or an illusion to the human mind! Magic doesn’t exist, just like unicorns and the ocean- they exist only in stories. Even then what are you getting at with this? Listen boy just give me hat back- I don’t have time for this.”

“How unfortunate. Oh well, I’ll just have to open your mind to all possibilities, including magic,” the small man chirped with a delighted smile.

With a light tap to his forehead, Jean awoke in his bed at home. It was to him- only minutes ago that he’d talked to that mysterious person. Looking around the room, he knew that in a few moments Marco would walk in with a trolley and tea. Sitting up he proceeded to rub his slightly aching head.

Even after Marco had come into the room, and had started the day. Jean still couldn’t collect his thoughts. 

Sipping his tea he looked over to Marco, “What time in the evening did I return?”

“About ten-thirty, Jean,” Marco responded, he wasn’t just a servant, Marco was a friend.

That was earlier than he originally thought, “Did I return home with anyone?”

Marco shook his head as he sat in a chair across from him, “Nope, you mentioned something about losing your hat and then came upstairs and went to bed.”

Everything pointed back to that blond boy. Well, that what Jean’s hypothesis at the bare minimum. Today he’d return into the town and start his hunt for his hat.

Same as yesterday- Jean was keen on completing this task on his own. Besides finding his hat and getting it back couldn’t be that hard. Retracing his steps, looking up and down the street he looked for that old and worn shop from the night before. Thinking back- Jean had to scoff at what the blond had asked him.

_“Good sir, do you believe in magic?”_ What a silly idea. Of course not! Magic simply didn’t exist, science could prove that much. Everything happened with a purpose and a cause. __

_ _Turning a corner, he suddenly walked head first into a door. Stopping to look at what he’d run into he realized it was the door from that shop. It had appeared out of thin air._ _

_ _Jean swore, his eyes wide, “What in the lord’s name?”_ _

_ _Of course the only rational response after this doors sudden appearance, was to well- open it. Stepping inside the building, it seemed like your average library. There were a few walls lined with bookshelves. Some books were in completely different languages, some about those mystical oceans, others seemed to be hundreds of years old. Though all of them seemed to have been read through and loved thoroughly. The room he was in smelled like old leather and dust. In the back there was a sweet aroma with the soft sound of a broom sweeping._ _

_ _“Hello?” Jean called out into the building._ _

_ _The sweeping stopped. Coming from behind a shelf full of a rather odd collection of bugs- the blond haired boy appeared. Looking at Jean from head to toe, he smiled._ _

_ _Smiling he placed the broom aside, “I’m glad you came back! Mr. Jean Kistein, what a pleasure to see you again!”_ _

_ _Shocked Jean stepped back, “How do you know my name?!”_ _

_ _“I make an effort to know everyone I meet!” He still had that childlike grin. “Oh that’s rude of me. I haven’t properly introduced myself yet! I’m Armin Arlert, I own this little old place.”_ _

_ _Armin extended a hand out to Jean. The way Armin spoke made him seem almost innocent. Though, Jean knew better, everyone had secrets or something behind the scenes. Throughout this small interaction he completely forgot his anger about why he had to return to this place._ _

_ _Snapping his fingers Jean looked at Armin, “That’s right! I’m back here because you stole my damn hat!”_ _

_ _Armin shook his head and sighed, “I thought you’d had a change of heart. It seems you haven’t, though it’s strange that someone like you could enter here.”_ _

_ _“Huh?!”_ _

_ _“Usually those who don’t believe in magic can’t come in here,” The blond seemed rather puzzled. “Unless there was a reason you were able to enter. Let me ask you again- do you believe in magic?”_ _

_ _“What is it with you and your question?! No! I don’t” Jean snapped, this whole interaction was testing his patience._ _

_ _The blond crossed his arms, “Oh really?”_ _

_ _“Yes really! Give me one good reason why I should or an example of magic! It’s not real and never will be!”_ _

_ _Armin just rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh. Reaching out he grabbed Jean’s hand and snapped his fingers. The ground below them dropped out as they were now high in the sky. It took a few moments to register but when it did- Jean started to cry out and scream in a high terror filled tone. Struggling Jean started to tumble around in a terrified mess of his own limbs. That’s when he started to fall, he let his hand slip from Armin’s and he began to plummet to the city below._ _

_ _“Jean! You need to calm down!” The blue eyed wonder called, reaching out for the struggling man._ _

_ _Letting out a few more rushed curses. Jean reached out to Armin in a desperate attempt to save himself. Once their hands made contact- he stopped falling._ _

_ _Yanking him upright Armin dusted him off, “Foolish fool… Stay still and don’t panic.”_ _

_ _“This is just one big dream,” Jean mumbled to himself, the view down below making him sick to his stomach._ _

_ _Tightly Armin clamped onto Jean’s hand, keeping him still. Waving his free hand, a top hat appeared. This motion obviously caught Jean’s undivided attention. Reaching up he placed the hat upon the tall males head. _ _

_ _Wrapping his arm around Jean’s waist he looked up to him, “Follow my lead and you won’t fall.”_ _

_ _Pale faced, Jean’s mouth was dry. What was going on? All he wanted was his hat, not this!_ _

_ _“What are you doing you devil! How is this-”_ _

_ _“Possible? Magic my dear Jean follow my lead and you won’t fall. I can show you just about anything from your wildest dreams,” Armin responded with a giggle, a hint of mischief in his voice. “For your information, I’m no devil,” Armin took a step forward._ _

_ _The motion alarmed Jean, “No, no, no!”_ _

_ _Blandly, Armin spoke, “We aren’t going to fall. Trust me,” To reassure him, he tightened his grip on the taller man’s waist._ _

_ _Taking a nervous step forward, syncing his steps with Armin’s they walked around for a moment. Jean slowly gaining confidence, once his mind cleared he could see how mesmerising the city looked from up here. Little did he know, that Armin saw every little piece of wonder Jean possessed. How enthralled the other man was at this spectacle of magic. It was rather amusing._ _

_ _Holding on tightly Armin smiled, looking up to Jean, “Close your eyes and hold onto me tight. Open them when I tell you.”_ _

_ _Taking in an odd sense of serenity and comfort, he closed his eyes. Squeezing them shut, he never felt Armin’s hands leave his body. A good sign that whoever or whatever Armin is- wasn’t intent on killing him. Hearing some form of crashing and birds crying, Jean had to fight his curiosity and keep his eyes closed._ _

_ _Hearing small giggles coming from Armin, the small man spoke, “You can open them now.”_ _

_ _Upon opening his eyes he saw the most amazing thing any human could. There was water as far as the eye could see. This must be the “oceans” of myth. Now Jean was most certain this was a dream. There was now way this was real. Unlike in the city, there were no buildings out here. All there was, was birds, Armin and Jean. _ _

_ _“There is now way this is real…” Jean whispered, more so to himself._ _

_ _Armin smiled and floated around him, “Of course it is! With just the help of a little magic nothing is impossible. Out of all of my years, I’ve had yet to see someone so in denial. Only people who believe in magic, like my friends can enter my shop. When I first met you I picked up your aura. It was different from all of the other mundane people on the streets. Yet you were firm to your beliefs. It’s interesting is all. No mundane person can enter my shop like you did.”_ _

_ _For a second Jean eyed him in wonder, “Are there more out there like me? You’ve done this with others as well?”_ _

_ _Armin shrugged, “I don’t think there will be anyone quite like you, but there are others out there who believe. Those few true believers have become my closest friends. Life gets lonely when you live it alone, so naturally I need someone.”_ _

_ _“I get that. Then what are you exactly? Not a devil, most definitely not that,” He responded._ _

_ _“You’ll find out all in due time, Jean. So long as you keep your sense of adventure.”_ _

_ _They stood there looking out over the ocean. A gust of wind came by and knocked off Jean’s hat. Holding Armin’s hand he looked back and tried to reach out. Though this time he felt no need to go after it, rather, he just turned back to the beautiful scene in front of them._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I started this awhile back and just finished it. I know this could count as "Fantasy" or "Historical" but I didn't know if I should put it under both but this works too. Thank you to the wonderful people who put Jearmin Week on this year! I've had a blast seeing all of everyones new content.


End file.
